


like Night and Day

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hatred, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Forsythia Quince & Nettle; Sarah und Rachel.</p>
<p>Forsythia- anticipation<br/>Nettle- cruelty<br/>Quince- temptation</p>
<p>Part of the flower prompt series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like Night and Day

“We couldn’t be more different if we tried, Sarah,” it comes out with a little laugh, a shudder. It’s a lie. She can feel it when Sarah walks into the room, a wild beating on her chest, pulsing, fighting.

Sarah circles like a shark, eyes cold, and Rachel hates her. She hates that Sarah raises up around her, her eyes downcast. She wants to feel bones cracking under her fingers.

“You did it, though. Took Evie out'a the picture.”

“Yes, well,” Rachel inhales, but her stomach is still twisting as Sarah’s eyes move over her, cutting, “Evie had to be eliminated.”

Something like a smile forms in the corners of Sarah’s lips, and she’s standing close enough, just taller, that Rachel can feel her breath. _Don’t laugh at me_.

“What do you want, Sarah?”

Her eyes flutter. She turns away, and the moment shatters, “Nothing. I don’t…” and Rachel stands up straighter again.

When Sarah turns around again, Rachel can’t keep the anger out of her face, _turn around, I won_. And her face is cold and the thing in her chest is pounding heavy and loud when Sarah reaches for her, touches her jaw, her cheek. She turns her over in her hands, a simple curiosity that shouldn’t be able to barre it’s teeth in response. 

“You’re right, we’re nothing alike.”

And Sarah has decided. She barely lingers, and Rachel wants to reach out, she wants to touch her skin and dig in too deep, she wants to see her bleed, the red on her perfect, silver nails.

But Sarah has decided. They are from different worlds, they are not meant to touch, and she leaves a heavy silence in the room.


End file.
